Digimon Adventure 02: Electric String
by Rainbow09
Summary: Todos os melhores amigos estão destinados a discussões e desentendimentos. Yamato não é pessoa de falar muito, mas Taichi também não é senhor de melhores palavras. Até ao dia em que os Teenage Wolves perdem o seu guitarrista... Taiorato
1. No crespúsculo

**I**

**No crespúsculo...**

_- Taichi, levanta-te!_

Ele murmurou vagamente, perdido no seu sono. Uma mão teimosa veio cutucá-lo, e ele resmungou.

- Pára com isso, Hikari...

- Não é a Hikari. Sou eu!

Era uma voz masculina. Taichi despertou, para ser surpreendido por um par de olhos azuis safira que fitavam-no directamente, por entre uma luz dourada. Era um indivíduo louro e alto, que estava de pé e de mãos nos bolsos das calças, à espera dele.

- Até quando vais ficar aí a dormir?

- Yamato! - Taichi quase gritou, sentindo-se magicamente acordado. Sentou-se muito depressa no sofá e estudou o invasor com um ar aparvalhado – Como diabo entraste na minha casa?

Estavam na sala de estar. Yamato Ishida ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas uns milímetros acima, naquele perfil quase inexpressivo de quem diz "O que diabo estás a falar?". Estava agradavelmente bem vestido, com uma camisa preta de manga curta, que lhe emoldurava os ombros largos e a cintura magra. A calça que vestia era larga e de tonalidade escura. Eram cores que contrastavam na perfeição com o cabelo dourado e comprido que o caracterizava. Mas Taichi não ficou muito tempo a olhar para ele, porque prendeu a sua atenção na enorme janela da sala, que deixava entrar a luz do pôr-do-sol em todo o compartimento. Devia ser umas oito horas, para ter-se deixado dormir por tanto tempo!

- Deixaste a porta aberta - Yamato respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, com ar aborrecido. Caminhou como quem se afasta em direcção ao corredor – Veste-te rápido. Eu espero por ti lá em baixo no carro.

- Qual carro? - Taichi baixou o olhar e estudou o estado em que se encontrava. Estava de tronco nu e com o controlo remoto da televisão ao lado. Tinha adormecido ali nas almofadas, depois de horas sem dar nada de interessante na televisão. Mas por que diabo ele estava semi-nu? Ah, sim... por causa do calor. Ele atirara a T-shirt ali para o meio do chão. Mas nada daquilo lhe esclareceu as dúvidas que lhe pipocaram na cabeça – É para ir aonde?

- Taichi, o que raio andaste a fumar? - Yamato voltou-se para trás, espantado – É o aniversário da Mimi. Pediste-me para te vir buscar. Esqueceste-te?

Um ar horrorizado tomou conta do escolhido da coragem.

- Era hoje?

- Não, era ontem – ironizou o amigo dele – Estamos atrasados!

- Raios! - Taichi interrompeu-se – Espera aí!

Yamato viu-o saltar do sofá para o chão. Agarrou a T-shirt às pressas e correu descalço para abrir a porta do quarto. Deixou-o sozinho ali na sala por uns segundos, até que se fez aparecer à entrada do quarto, a enfiar pela cabeça uma T-shirt nova. Os calções eram os mesmos, os eternos calções castanhos que sempre usava. Yamato piscou os olhos ao vê-lo, de sobrolho franzido.

- Tu vais assim?

- Quê? - Taichi pestanejou e virou o queixo para baixo, para as roupas – Que mal é que tem?

Se não conhecesse o Ishida, podia jurar que tinha o visto conter-se para não revirar os olhos. Ele nunca se expressava muito bem, mas geralmente era discreto nas insinuações.

- É um jantar de gala. A Mimi vai passar-se se apareceres à frente dela como um turista.

- O que raio esta roupa tem de mal? É a minha roupa favorita! - Taichi protestou, indignado.

- Ela não vai gostar! Veste outra coisa!

- Mas quem diabo é que vai ficar a olhar para mim?

Antes que pudesse continuar, Yamato já passava por ele e entrava-lhe no quarto sem cerimónias.

- Anda cá.

Taichi foi empurrado para o quarto sem cerimónias, e quando percebeu, estava em cima da cama. Yamato escancarou-lhe o guarda roupa e, à velocidade da experiência, viu-o puxar várias peças de vestuário com desenvoltura, para o lado dele e para cima da cama.

- Quem é que te deu permissão para...

- Taichi, cála-te! - Yamato cortou-lhe a palavra - Estamos atrasados!

A voz dele não foi lá muito simpática.

- O que é que te deu? - Taichi sentiu-se atiçado.

Não teve resposta; Yamato estava com ar de quem tem demasiada pressa, e Taichi teve a vaga sensação de que não queria perder tempo a dar-lhe atenção. Viu-o parar para pousar os olhos azuis zangados numa camisa azulada, pendurada na sua mão esquerda, e um par das suas melhores calças escuras a balançar-lhe na dextra. Como se tivesse resignado com a combinação, atirou as duas peças de vestuário para cima do amigo, sem cerimónias.

- Toma, veste isso – fechou o guarda fatos.

- Oy! - Taichi tirou a camisa azul de cima da cabeça, indignado – Ainda não disseste o que...

- Estamos atrasados, Taichi! - Yamato interrompeu-o, zangado – Veste isso e vamos embora!

Taichi pestanejou, e por instantes, sentiu-se tentado a protestar. Mas alguma coisa lhe disse que o problema não era consigo e limitou-se a franzir o sobrolho. Yamato não se irritava sem um bom motivo, e desta vez, não tinha feito nada de mal para provocá-lo. Alguma outra coisa estranha se passava, e do atraso deles não parecia estar a ajudar muito...

- Ok... - baixou o olhar para a roupa – Hum... Espera dois minutos na sala; eu já vou...

Pensou que devia ter funcionado, porque o Ishida afastou-se em silêncio e retirou-se rapidamente. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, não tomou contacto visual consigo, nem quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

O escolhido da coragem respirou fundo e começou a despir-se, com a mente numa vaga sensação de irritação. Ultimamente ele não entendia o que se passava na cabeça do Ishida, e não raras vezes se perguntava como diabo os dois podiam se chamar de tão bons amigos, quando Yamato às vezes conseguia ser tão implicante.

Franziu o sobrolho e procurou o relógio digital. Encontrou as sete horas e cinquenta minutos.

Taichi não se tinha esquecido totalmente do aniversário da Mimi, mas honestamente, não se tinha esforçado por se lembrar. Parte de si desejava que se tivessem esquecido dele. Muita gente ia estar presente, incluindo familiares dos Estados Unidos que estavam de passagem em Tóquio para férias. Só mesmo as quantidade industriais de comida boa e suculenta podiam fazê-lo aguentar a neura do Yamato para ir àquele jantar, e um sorriso floresceu-lhe nos lábios, quando se lembrou disto. Bom, além disto, Sora tinha-no feito prometer, ameaçado-o nunca mais emprestar-lhe os trabalhos de casa...

- _Taichi! Despacha-te!_

Ele cantarolou e levantou-se para enfiar a camisa e a calça à pressa.

- Tem calma, que não perdemos o comboio! Já vou!

Não se demorou muito, e no final, tinha que admitir que por mais defeitos que Yamato pudesse ter, tinha boa queda para a estética visual. Saiu do quarto, bem vestido e preparado, mas não o encontrou. Foi só quando saiu de casa e fechou a porta à chave, já calçado e encasacado; foi dar com o Yamato ao fundo do corredor. Viu-o apertar os botões do elevador, com um ar de poucos amigos e olhos zangados que nem se dignaram a dirigir-se a ele.

Taichi aproximou-se com as chaves a tilintar na mão.

- Hum... - hesitou; Yamato parecia ignorar o barulho das chaves de propósito – Sabes onde é?

Yamato concentrou-se nas luzes do elevador, que percorriam os números dos andares a velocidade de caracol. Aquele ar calado e reservado dele foi a resposta que teve. Taichi começou a sentir novamente o ânimo abandoná-lo. Teve que apelar a toda a sua paciência; fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ok, acho que vou descobrir, de qualquer modo...

Bolas! Os silêncios dele eram de perder a cabeça. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas tudo bem, eram amigos, não eram? Só tinha que ir com calma.

- É no Clube Poseidon – a voz do amigo respondeu.

As portas do elevador abriram-se, e Taichi mal teve tempo de olhar para ele, porque Yamato entrou primeiro. Seguiu-o, e carregou no botão. As portas fecharam-se à frente deles e o elevador começou a levá-los em sentindo descendente... momento que Taichi usou para arriscar-se a espreitar o reflexo do amigo no espelho, que estava à frente deles.

Yamato continuava calado, de nariz apontado para o chão; o sobrolho franzido.

- Ok... - Taichi entoou, cautelosamente – Posso perguntar o que foi desta vez, ou não vais dizer-me?

Silêncio. As luzes do elevador piscaram e começaram a mudar de cor.

- Hum... Algum problema com... tipo, a Sora ou isso?

Nada.

Suspirou mais uma vez, enchendo-se de paciência. Tinha que tentar outra coisa.

- Ok, o que foi que eu fiz agora?

Desta vez, Yamato moveu um pouco a cabeça para observar o reflexo do amigo no espelho. E a menos que Taichi estivesse a sonhar, uma breve faísca de cólera brilhou nos olhos azuis. Mas a resposta que teve não foi simpática.

- ...o mundo não gira à tua volta, sabias?

Se havia coisa capaz de o irritar, era mexerem com o seu ego. Por isso, Taichi não gostou do que ouviu e quase o fulminou com o olhar.

- Óptimo! - explodiu – Se é isso que queres, estou a lixar-me para os teus problemas! Diverte-te!

Estava a tentar parecer humilde, mas Yamato tinha também o dom de o irritar pelo efeito oposto. As portas do elevador abriram-se e ele afastou-se, seguido pelo olhar perplexo de um Yamato desajeitado. O escolhido da amizade foi atrás dele. Quando chegou cá fora, foi atacado pela brisa marinha que lhe revoltou os cabelos. Encontrou Taichi encostado ao Mitsubishi, de braços cruzados e um ar casmurro dirigido ao horizonte.

A ponte Rainbow Bridge era uma sombra que serpenteava no céu azul de Odaiba, naquele momento salpicado de cores roxas e amareladas. Viu que o sol desaparecia cedendo espaço às nuvens que mergulhavam parte do firmamento numa penumbra noctura, em azul escuro. O grito das gaivotas ouvia-se ao de longe, abafadas pelo ruído monótono do trânsito da cidade.

Ao ver-se ignorado, Yamato baixou o olhar e ponderou no efeito das suas palavras. Respirou fundo e atravessou a calçada que o separava do amigo, consciente de que devia aprender a não descarregar a frustração nele, para variar um pouco. Procurou as chaves no bolso das suas calças, clicou no botão do comando, e ouviu-se um "bip" que foi seguido pelo barulho das portas da viatura a serem abertas automaticamente. Quis abrir a boca para convidá-lo a entrar, mas Taichi não esperou; abriu a porta de trás e entrou primeiro.

Yamato hesitou. Quis convencê-lo a ocupar o lugar da frente, mas decidiu que era melhor deixá-lo. Sentou-se no lugar do condutor (à direita)... e depois de seis segundos parado e em silêncio, fechou a porta.

Um novo e incomodativo "tac" "tac" causado pela dilatação da chapa ao calor do sol instalou-se, durante alguns segundos, no ar. De súbito, Yamato falou:

- Já alguma vez pensaste em mudar de vida?

Foi uma pergunta repentina. Taichi girou a cabeça e não escondeu a sua surpresa ao observar o Ishida como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Desde quando o Yamato se punha com questões existenciais à frente dele? Sabia que tinha tendência a ser introspectivo, muitas vezes, ao cúmulo de se alhear completamente do mundo à volta. Era a mania de se concentrar demasiado no problema, esquecendo tudo o resto.

- Isso vem a propósito do quê?

Pôde perceber que Yamato já se tinha arrependido sequer de abrir a boca. A atitude com que enfiou a chave do carro na ignição foi eloquente.

- Esquece.

O ruído do motor despertou e começou a vibrar pela força centrifuga. Mas o mal já estava feito e o Yagami não era pessoa fácil de persuadir.

- "Esquece" nada! - respondeu ansioso – O que é que tens hoje? E onde é que está a Sora?

Taichi fez aquela pergunta porque estava habituado a ver o amigo junto com a namorada. Depreendeu que não era a pergunta mais adequada ao momento, mas pelo menos Yamato percebeu por que carga de água ele se fora sentar ali. Viu-o olhar para ele através do espelho retrovisor, e inclinou-se depois para o lado, para puxar o cinto de segurança.

- Ela ficou com a Hikari. Está à nossa espera no clube. – ouviu-o dizer, e depois acrescentou – Importas-te de vir para a frente? Não sou taxista de ninguém.

Parte de si desejou que a resposta tivesse sido outra, mas Taichi sentiu-se aliviado. Na sua mente, já fervilhava a teoria de que ele podia ter discutido com a amiga, mas não insistiu. Largou um suspiro resignado e obedeceu, abrindo a porta para mudar-se para o lugar da frente. Mas se o louro pensava que ia deixar o assunto morrer, enganava-se.

- É alguma coisa com a escola, ou algo assim? - fechou a porta.

- O cinto, Taichi.

Ele respondeu com um protesto resmungado, mas obedeceu e puxou o cinto de segurança, contrariado.

Yamato tinha concentrado a sua atenção no rádio e Taichi não se sentiu convidado a insistir. Às vezes tinha a sensação de estar meter o nariz onde não era chamado, e a verdade é que o passado e os sentimentos do Yamato eram uma espécie de mistério; um terreno inviolável ao qual só por sorte, algumas vezes, tinha acesso. E naquele momento? É. A barreira estava mais tensa do que uma parede de aço...

- Se precisares de falar... hum... - hesitou, não por embaraço. Taichi tinha geralmente facilidade em ponderar no que dizer, mas com Yamato tinha sempre que ter cuidado com as palavras - ...tu sabes, né?

A mão de Yamato desceu e destravou o travão de mão. Ele não disse nada, mas Taichi ficou aliviado, e sentiu um pequeno calor no estômago, ao perceber que ele sorria.


	2. Estranha notícia

**II**

**Estranha notícia**

Através do vidro do carro, Taichi observava as luzes do bairro de Shibuya com uma expressão pensativa. Decidiu que a partir daquele instante ia tentar redimir-se sendo um pouco mais paciente e por isso estava com um ar mais sério do que era normal. Deitou um olhar de soslaio ao parceiro. Yamato não dissera uma palavra deste que tinham saído de Odaiba e...

- Então... - entoou com um tom provocador. Fez uma pausa antes de perguntar - Que prenda vais dar à Mimi-chan?

Yamato pestanejou, mas a expressão do rosto dele não suavizou-se.

- Deixei isso com a Sora... - foi o que ele murmurou.

Taichi sorriu. Aquilo já era um começo.

- Sinceramente, estava sem ideias. Acho que lhe vou oferecer um beijo.

- Um quê? - Yamato virou-se completamente para o amigo, perplexo.

- Beijo, Yamato, BEIJO. E olha para a passadeira, vais atropelar a velha.

- Está parvo? Ela vai matar-te! E que raio de presente é esse?

Foi a vez de Taichi franzir o sobrolho.

- Achas? A mim pareceu boa ideia...

O louro soltou um gemido suspirado, de quem apela aos deuses um pouco de bom senso.

- Não, Taichi, não é boa ideia. E se fizeres isso, vais arruinar os planos do Koushirou!

- Os planos do... - As orelhas do Yagami ficaram no ar ao escutar isto. De olhos muito abertos, ele encarou o escolhido da amizade, incrédulo - Estás a gozar?

- Nope.

- Ele vai tomar coragem e declarar-se?

Yamato ligou o pisca do carro e deitou uma olhada ao espelho retrovisor. Taichi interpretou este silêncio como um sim e sentiu um entusiasmo enorme iluminar-lhe o rosto.

- Incrível! - quase largou uma gargalhada - Eu devia ter trazido uma câmara!

- Acho melhor que não... - Yamato suspirou - E desce à terra, já chegámos.

Decididamente, estavam no coração de Shibuya, mas o escolhido da coragem já pensava em mil e uma maneiras de encurralar o Koushirou antes de apanhá-lo atrás da cauda da Mimi. De certeza que ele queria pedir-lhe uns conselhos! E é claro que ele, como bom amigo, tinha que estar presente...

- Por que é que ele não me disse nada? Eu sou o melhor amigo dele! Podia ter dado imensas sugestões e...

- Sei... - Yamato ignorou-o.

O carro abrandou aos poucos e sentiu o travão desacelerar o veículo. Yamato já desligava o motor do carro (deitando um olhar suspeito ao amigo) quando uma exclamação alegre ouviu-se lá fora:

- Taichi! Yamato! - a voz feminina fez com que os rapazes espreitassem para fora da janela.

Taichi piscou os olhos, confuso. Sentiu o queixo cair-lhe, quando reconheceu quem era.

- Sora?

Sora estava com o cabelo diferente. Mostrou-lhe um sorriso brilhante. Estava toda produzida: a blusa era simples e encaixava no busto dela, e a saia justa mostrava-lhe as pernas que tinha conquistado depois de muitas horas a jogar Ténis...

- O Joe-senpai chegou há imenso tempo - ela ria-se, como se nem reparasse no seu ar espantado - Pensou que a festa era às nove da manhã.

- Não me digas... - Taichi não estava a ironizar, ele simplesmente não estava habituado a ver a amiga naqueles trajes. Mas Sora não estava sozinha.

- Taichi-san!

Viu Takeru de pé frente ao edifício colorido. Mas o seu entusiasmo esvaziou-se como o ar de um balão. Takeru estava abraçado de um modo muito comprometedor com a irmã Hikari, o que fê-lo esquecer completamente de Koushirou, Sora, ou o que sequer estava ali a fazer.

- Hikari! O que raio é que... - mas Taichi calou-se. Sentiu o olhar ameaçador da Sora na nuca e isso fê-lo estremecer e decidir que seria melhor mudar o rumo da frase - O que raio é que... que... - hesitou - o que fazes aqui? Quando foi que chegaste?

Ela corou vivamente. Não pareceu interpretar nada de errado.

- Fui com a Sora-san ao cabeleireiro, esta tarde. Mas Onii-chan, eu avisei-te hoje de manhã, não foi?

Taichi fechou a porta do carro com imensa força (Yamato fulminou-o). Tinha ignorado completamente o pobre Takeru e pigarreou – Então o clube é aqui? – acenou para o edifício com o pescoço esticado até acima – Pensei que fosse completamente diferente.

O edifício era todo iluminado, cheio de vidros e espelhos. Não passava despercebido no bairro mais formigante e iluminado de Shibuya. Taichi identificou um pequeno jardim sem flores à frente deles, com um caminho de pedra que levava à entrada.

- Não vejo ninguém, onde está toda a gente?

Hikari livrou-se do parceiro e veio colar-se a seu lado.

- Muita gente já entrou. É um restaurante inglês, por isso não ficaram à porta – explicou – A Mimi-san quis um lugar onde a família dela pudesse falar inglês à vontade. Mas tentámos falar com o recepcionista, e eu acho que eles não falam japonês...

O cabelo dela brilhava. Estava todo apanhado num novelo atrás da cabeça. Só alguns fios delicados emoldurarem-lhe as faces do rosto, em espirais. Taichi viu-a tão bonita, que achou um desperdício. As roupas que usavam eram novas; tons de rosa e um vestido jovem que lhe chegava pelo joelho. Ajustava-se às linhas lisas do corpo dela, que com certeza não passavam despercebidos a Takeru... pelo menos até sentir-se observado pela fera Yagami. Corou e desviou o olhar.

- Onii-san! – exclamou assim que viu o irmão e afastou-se.

Yamato trancava a porta da viatura, completamente alheado da realidade. Pareceu muito espantado quando falaram com ele. Por isso, hesitou por segundos.

- O quê? Ah, Takeru, és tu... – quando o viu, por alguma razão, não retribuiu com o mesmo entusiasmo – Olá...

Passou por ele e cumprimentou-o com uma mão em cima do ombro, mas sem contacto visual. Meteu as mãos com as chaves nos bolsos das calças e afastou-se, entrando sem delongas pela porta do clube.

Deixou os quatro escolhidos especados a olhar, no meio da calçada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sora perguntou a Taichi, que estava com uma cova na testa.

_Que bicho lhe mordeu?_

Taichi esteve quase para segui-lo e chateá-lo tanto, que ia obrigá-lo a explicar aquele péssimo humor, mas Sora colocou-se no seu caminho.

- Taichi, responde!

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ah, sei lá! Ele está assim desde que apareceu lá em casa, deve estar de TPM.

Quis mudar de assunto. Com certeza que mais tarde podia tratar de falar com ele, não era? Mas a escolhida do amor não gostou do tom, e mesmo sendo mais alto, Taichi achava que o olhar dela conseguia meter medo ao susto. Uma beleza feroz que lhe aqueceu momentaneamente o estômago.

- Bom, somos só nós os cinco, não é? – sorriu e tentou ignorar a amiga – O resto do pessoal, onde está?

- Taichi, não mudes de assunto! – Sora não pareceu satisfeita; mas Taichi pôde respirar, porque alguma coisa a distraiu – Bolas...

Suspirou em sinal de impaciência e ergueu uma mão no ar, pedindo desculpas. Taichi descobriu porquê quando ela tirou um telemóvel a vibrar de dentro da mala e atendeu a chamada, algo atrapalhada.

- Alô? Mochi mochi? Sim, sou a Sora.

Viu a amiga afastar-se com uma mão a tapar o outro ouvido para ouvir a pessoa que lhe telefonava. Takeru avançou e substituiu-a, respondendo à pergunta que Taichi fizera.

- A Mimi-san já chegou – disse com desenvoltura – mas ainda está no quarto. Pediu para que não esperassem por ela, porque quer aparecer na festa só quando anunciarem o nome dela.

Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isto, com o trejeito eloquente de "Quem diabo ela pensa que é? Rainha?". Takeru sorriu nervosamente.

- Sabes como ela é. Ouvi dizer que ia cantar. Não percebi se instalaram um karaoke, ou se ia ser num palco.

O escolhido da coragem revirou os olhos e reclamou mentalmente com um «Típico» suspirado. A Tachikawa não seria a mesma pessoa se não cultivasse o protagonismo dela, fazendo-se exibir com uma grande entrada frente ao convidados. Não ajudava o facto de ter regressado ao Japão há apenas uma semana, então, adivinhou que aquele festa devia ser também uma comemoração a isso. Mas a mente dele rapidamente foi apagada por um grito.

_- Ele o quê?_

Sincronizado com Takeru e Hikari, Taichi voltou a cabeça para olhar para trás espantado. Foi dar com Sora e uma expressão facial de perplexidade estampada nela, quase como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Os três entreolharam-se, mas ninguém soube decifrar o que se passava, porque ela continuou ao telemóvel e a falar com a pessoa que lhe telefonara.

Fosse quem fosse, Sora gaguejou e pareceu albardada.

- Eu... ok, eu falo com ele. Sim. Sim, não se preocupem...

Pausa.

- Sim... – repetiu.

Taichi franziu o sobrolho ao perceber que Sora levantava o queixo para olhar directamente para si. Após alguns segundos, ela parecia preocupada. Percebeu, pela forma como quase murmurou, os olhos carmesins dela fixos nos seus...

- Ok, adeus...

« Click »

O polegar dela desligou o telemóvel e ela ficou a observar o aparelho por segundos, calada.

- Sora-san? – Hikari foi a primeira a falar.

Sora endureceu as linhas do rosto e voltou a olhar para Taichi quase como se exigisse uma explicação.

- O Yukata-kun telefonou-me agora. Diz que o Yamato desistiu dos Teenage Wolves hoje à tarde! O que é que aconteceu?

Taichi abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som apropriado. Decidiu fechá-la e piscar os olhos, para tentar perceber se ela estava zangada ou simplesmente perplexa.

- O quê?

- A banda, Taichi, a banda dele! - Sora repetiu, como se achasse que ele não tinha percebido à primeira - O Yukata estava a perguntar-me o que aconteceu, e se eu podia ajudar. Eles ficaram sem vocalista, porque o Yamato desistiu! – interrompeu-se – Tu sabias?

- Claro que não! - Taichi ficou quase ofendido - Ele deixou-me a falar para as paredes! E isso é problema dele, não é?

Um cão ladrou e passou a correr, quando Hikari e Takeru trocaram olhares de dúvida.

- Taichi... - Sora insistiu, numa tonalidade perigosa.

Que porra!

- Sora... Eu não sei, está bem? – respondeu ele, um bocado farto – Vamos para dentro e perguntas-te!

Deitou um olhar impaciente na direcção da porta do edifício, por onde o amigo dele se escapulira minutos antes.

Então era por isso que ele tinha estado calado? Mas porquê? Se ele queria desistir da banda dele era um assunto que só a ele dizia respeito, era preciso tanto drama?

De súbito, algo mudou. Nem Hikari nem Takeru conseguiram disfarçar a incredulidade, quando uma música particularmente exótica começou a tocar vinda do interior do edifício. Taichi surpreendeu-se e também ouviu; era um ritmo de música pop nos anos oitenta. Mas o mais estranho foi que várias luzes coloridas do edifício começaram a piscar, anunciando que a festa estava para a começar em breve.

- Isto... - Takeru hesitou – Isto é a música da festa?

- Que horas são? – Sora consultou o relógio na direcção de Hikari, confusa.

- São quase nove horas; é melhor irmos.

Lembraram-se que a Mimi iria chegar mais tarde, mas não lhes apetecia arriscar e perder a abertura do banquete. Ou talvez Taichi fosse o único esfomeado.

- Vamos? - Takeru ofereceu a mão a Hikari.

A escolhida da luz observou por breves segundos o rosto dele. Vislumbrou a mão que ele lhe estendeu, para convidá-la a entrar; os olhos azuis dele evitavam contacto visual. Ela sorriu vagamente e aceitou-lhe gentilmente a dextra.

- Takeru-kun... - conseguiu atrair-lhe a atenção – …não queres ir antes falar com o teu irmão? - indagou baixinho – Pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa...

Takeru abriu a porta de vidro para a deixar passar, em silêncio. Hikari percebeu que a expressão do olhar dele tinha mudado... mas entrou e caminharam seguidos de perto por um Taichi e uma Sora igualmente calados. A música estava cada vez mais audível, à medida que adentravam pelo corredor.

- Depois... - a voz de Takeru finalmente respondeu-lhe - Eu... não tenho falado muito com ele, mas acho que sei o que aconteceu.

Hikari ficou secretamente curiosa. Mas Takeru respirou fundo e ela percebeu que o assunto o estava a aborrecer. Não era o melhor momento, nem o melhor lugar. Ele abriu a boca como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos e quisesse pedir desculpa, mas Hikari dirigiu-lhe um sorriso gentil e anuiu.

- Não faz mal.

Sem querer, ela girou a cabeça para observar Sora e para descobrir se ela os tinha ouvido. Mas ela e o irmão estavam a dois metros à frente deles e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, não pareceram interessados. Foi a enorme sala em que entraram que arrebatou-lhes a conversa.

A decoração era muito peculiar. O papel de parede era cor de rosa, mas as luzes vindas do tecto brilhavam todas as cores do arco-íris. Combinavam exoticamente com os puffs requintados que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Fora isto, o interior era totalmente decorado pelos padrões de beleza ocidentais. Taichi encontrou até um varão para pendurar casacos e chapéus, que estava convenientemente apinhado por todo o tipo de indumentária ocidental – incluindo um chapéu de cowboy.

- Onde está o recepcionista? - Hikari olhou em volta. O balcão estava vazio.

- Espero que tenham encontrado alguém que fale japonês... - Sora suspirou.

Mas rapidamente arrependeu-se das suas palavras.

- OLÁAA! Good evening, ladies and gentlemans ~nyah! Sejam bem-vindos ao salão de festas da Poseidon Societyyyy, nyaah! - Foram surpreendidos pela voz muito aguda de uma jovem moça, que pipocou do lado da porta. Ela apareceu para os receber, cheia de entusiasmo, e os quatro ficaram especados a olhar para ela.

Esta moça era claramente ocidental. Usava um vestido magenta com muitos folhos e rendas. Pela cintura, caía-lhe um avental branco igualmente requintado, cheio de bordados. Estava vestida como maid japonesa, o cabelo comprido e vermelho preso em dois grandes totós decorados por duas peludas orelhas de gato. Ela fez uma vénia alegre quando os viu.

- Eu sou a Arnika-chan! Em que posso servi-los ~nyah?

Sora e Hikari entreolharam-se, para terem a certeza que não tinha escapado nada a ambas. Não esperavam este tipo de recepção. Takeru respondeu primeiro, embora tão embaraçado quanto elas.

- Boa noite. Nós, ahm... somos convidados da festa da Takenouchi Mimi-san?

- Yes sir, nyah! – a jovem miou e curvou-se numa nova vénia. Tirou um bloco de notas de trás das costas e procurou uma caneta no vestido. Um pom pom branco balouçou alegremente do utensílio de escrita – Posso ver os vossos convites, nyah?

Taichi observou-a, confuso.

Convites?

Analisou a reacção dos amigos. Percebeu que não havia motivo para alarme, porque vislumbrou Sora a retirar do interior da sua bolsa quatro bilhetes dourados, para entregá-los à maid. Arnika aceitou os papeis alegremente e começou a cantarolar a música pop, enquanto confirmava os nomes na sua lista.

- Oh! Takenouchi-sama, Takaishi-sama, Yagami-sama e... - olhou na direcção de Taichi - Ishida-sama ~nyah? - um sorriso colgate floresceu-lhe nos lábios brilhantes. Taichi sentiu a tensão dos seus músculos contraírem. Porquê que ele estava a ser confundido com Yamato?

- Er, eu acho que houve um engan...

- Muito obrigada, Arunika-chan! - Sora interrompeu-o bruscamente, com um largo sorriso – Para onde fica o salão da Mimi-chan?

A maid respondeu alegremente à pergunta.

- Queiram perdoar nyah! Sigam pelo corredor da direita, nyah! Have fun, nyah!

Ela deixou-os passar, numa redundante e exagerada vénia espiralóide. Taichi foi empurrado pela Takenouchi e imediatamente cuspido para o interior do corredor, sem ter tempo nem de pestanejar.

- Ei! - protestou. Teve que desapertar um botão da camisa, para não ser estrangulado – Cuidado!

- "Cuidado" nada! - Sora libertou-o, mas o tom de voz foi tão brusco como sempre – Esqueceste-te do teu convite, não foi?

Taichi suavizou a sua expressão, ajeitando a camisa.

- Ninguém me disse que era preciso um! E não encontraram pessoa melhor para falar japonês? - apontou com ar divertido para a porta por onde tinham entrado.

Sora revirou os olhos e obrigou-o a apressar-se, num gesto impaciente com as mãos. Não competia a ela julgar os gostos esquisitóides da família Tachikawa. Ela lembrava-se que quando era mais nova e visitava a amiga, tinha dores de cabeça só lhe olhar para o colorido do quarto dela.

Havia uma porta de madeira totalmente esculpida ao fundo do corredor. A festa com certeza ficava do outro lado porque ouvia-se o barulho de uma multidão a conversar. A música estava sonoramente mais forte, e as luzes coloridas do tecto acendiam-se e apagavam-se ao ritmo dela.

- O Yamato-kun nem precisa de bilhete, aposto que aquela miúda babou nele e deixou-o logo entrar! – Sora rezingou, de mau humor.

- Sora-san... - Hikari sorriu nervosamente.

Taichi encarou-as com ar indignado.

- Mas afinal, desde quando é que é preciso convites para ir às festas da Mimi?

Viu a Hikari tocar no queixo com o indicador da mão, pensativa.

- Vejamos... – a voz dela soou incisiva e provocante - Desde que uma certa pessoa achou que era boa ideia convidar os vizinhos para jogar futebol no pátio da casa dela, e acabaram juntando-se à festa...

Taichi revirou os olhos, ao perceber o que ela estava a insinuar.

- Ok, páras com isso? Eu pedi desculpa! E isso foi há meses!

- Sim, o ano passado - retrucou Sora.

Hikari piscou um olho a Takeru, que riu-se baixinho. Um olhar aborrecido de Taichi fê-lo transformar o riso em tosse. Era a segunda vez naquela noite.

Sora observou Takeru, curiosa.

- Por falar nisso, não estiveste doente na última semana, Takeru-kun?

- Ah? - Takeru esticou-se para olhar para trás, para ela, meio surpreso. Mas rapidamente deixou um sorriso tímido escapar-lhe dos lábios – Ah, não foi nada. Já estou bom. A minha mãe gosta de me enfiar na cama e mimar-me nesses dias...

- Mas tu não me disseste que tinhas ido ao hospital – Hikari interrompeu-o, algo amuada – Podias ter-me telefonado.

- Não foi nada de especial! - Takeru defendeu-se pela segunda vez, e só daquela vez, secretamente acalorado pela preocupação dela.

- Dá para abrir essa porta de uma vez? - a voz de Taichi reclamou, atiçada.

Não obteve o melhor dos olhares, e arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter aberto a boca. Mas de algum modo, safou-se sem grande alarido... porque Hikari respirou fundo, enchendo-se de paciência e fazendo um sinal mudo aos amigos. Sem mais, alcançou a porta... e abriu-a.

* * *

** A**

Fiz uma revisão e cortei algumas partes da conversa original, acho que assim o diálogo ficou mais natural. xD

R&R!


	3. Desconfianças

**III**

******Desconfianças**

- ITTADAKIMAAAAASU! [1]

Um Daisuke eufórico encheu as bochechas com uma mistura de frango, ovos recheados e camarões fritos. Ao mesmo tempo, atacava porções de toda a comida que conseguia amontoar no prato.

- Isto está o máximo! Hikari-chan, tens que provar o melão com presunto! Vou guardar um bocado na mochila para dar o V-mon e...

- Daisuke, pára com isso...

- AAAAAHHH! OLHEM, OLHEM ALI! EMPADÃO! Está ali empadão!

Este espécime de perfil hiperactivo podia ser visto a correr de um lado para o outro, a atacar uma mesa recheada de aperitivos e pratos tipicamente europeus: bem longe e totalmente ignorado por uma Hiraki mais vermelha do que um tomate. Não era a única a fingir que não o conhecia.

- DAISUKE!

Já para Miyako não era tão fácil ignorá-lo; estava num estado de nervos tempestivo porque tinha estado a observá-lo de um lado para o outro há minutos e já fumegava pelas orelhas.

- Ele é impossível! VOLTA JÁ AQUI!

Takeru, Sora e Taichi entreolharam-se quando Miyako não aguentou mais e empurrou o pobre Joe para o lado para ir gritar com o goggle boy mais novo. Começou a gesticular para o ar e a exclamar frases como "Pára de te fazer de parvo" ou "és uma vergonha!".

...e agora, eram duas pessoas a gritar ao fundo da sala.

- Não acredito que deixei de estudar para o exame para isto... - Joe ajustou os óculos no rosto suado para observar Iori, que estava ali sentado de olhos fechados a comer sushi muito calmamente - Não é suposto nós irmos buscá-los?

O rapaz mais novo abriu os olhos verdes-esmeralda e piscou-os naquela direcção, vendo Miyako um cabo de guerra com o sublíder do grupo para afastá-lo agora da mesa das sobremesas. Limitou-se a encolher os ombros, resignado com a situação.

- Eles param quando entornarem qualquer coisa.

Quase instantaneamente, o barulho de louça a partir-se fez com que cerca de vinte pessoas que estavam ali perto olhassem para eles: entre os quais, os pais Tachikawa, que pareciam estar a achar aquela gritaria muito normal. A pirâmide de copos de champanhe estava... no meio do chão.

_- Daisuke! Olha só o que fizeste!_

_- EU? Foste tu quem puxou o meu braço e fez entornar toda a comida!_

_- Que espécie de pessoa come feito um porco numa festa de gala? Estão todos a olhar para ti! Para a TUA cara de parvo!_

_- Repete lá isso? Ninguém veio reclamar senão tu, sua bruxa!_

_- O que é que disseste? Seu...!_

Satoe Tachikawa, a mãe da Mimi, abraçou o marido com o ar mais feliz do mundo.

- Olha só meu doce de mel! Os amigos da nossa fofinha estão a divertir-se tanto! Ela tem sorte por ter amigos tão alegres, não ééééé?

O pobre homem pestanejou na direcção dos dois adolescentes, que na sua opinião não passavam de arruaceiros, agora que a comida voava pelo ar e os pés pisavam e destruíam o que sobrava dela. Baixou o olhar para o rosto da mulher, que o fulminava como se estivesse ofendida com o silêncio dele. Imediatamente apressou-se a corrigir-se, aflito.

- S-sim! É verdade! - esboçou o seu melhor sorriso e tentou fingir ao máximo que estava muito divertido.

PÁS! - ouviu-se o barulho de um estalo.

- Seu... Seu BAKA BAKA BAKA [2]! - a mulher começou a chorar e, antes que percebessem o motivo a mãe da aniversariante corria dali debulhada em lágrimas. Deixou o marido completamente perplexo com a marca vermelha da mão dela no rosto.

- Es-Espera, querida! - gritou o miserável, que foi atrás dela.

Ninguém parecia estranhar aquele frenesim, talvez porque era um jantar populado por gente esquisita. O champanhe entornava-se no meio de risos histéricos e havia um grande número de pratos sujos espalhados pelo caos das mesas. Os convidados divertiam-se a conversar, as moças lançando olhares lascivos aos acompanhantes masculinos de sotaque tipicamente americano ou inglês. Ali ninguém reclamava de nada. Apenas as crianças sentiam-se fora do contexto... e talvez por isso, tinham comido ainda muito pouco.

- Já são quase dez horas! - Sora estava nervosa.

- ...ah, relaxa! - Taichi era quem parecia verdadeiramente divertido com a situação - Alguém quer vodka? Vi ali um garçon a servir...

- Oniichan!

- Só para experimentar!

- Não, e não saias daqui! Vais estragar tudo.

Taichi mordeu a sanduíche e falou de boca cheia.

- _Echtagar o gê?_ (Estragar o quê?)

Hikari abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Sora, que pigarreou e virou costas, fazendo um sinal discreto aos amigos. Ela apontou na direcção de uma parte mais discreta da festa, e Taichi perguntou-se o que ela queria, antes de imitar toda a gente e segui-la.

Passaram por uma porta e foram sair numa varanda, que lhes devolveu o ar fresco da noite. Viram a escuridão da noite de Tóquio; era possível ver as luzes dos carros a circular cerca de dois andares mais abaixo.

- O Daisuke é a menor das preocupações agora - disse ela.

- Eles os dois vão acabar por zangar a Mimi-kun – Joe não deixava de olhar por cima do ombro – Não devíamos mesmo ir buscá-los?

Um Taichi passou por trás dele e sorriu em tom provocador.

- Já que insistes, boa sorte! – deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

- O quê? - Joe exclamou – Eu n...

- Taichi, pára com isso! - Sora estava zangada e todos perceberam porquê. Viram-na terminar de beber a coca-cola e exclamou, com impaciência. – Onde foi que se meteu toda a gente?

Taichi suspeitou que o "toda a gente" queria dizer "Yamato", porque ele tinha-a deixado sozinha até agora e Sora não se esforçava exactamente por disfarçar o desagrado. Podia vê-la agora mesmo à procura e a espreitar por cima do mar de cabeças, como se a qualquer momento esperasse encontrá-lo. Disfarçou, dizendo:

- O Koushirou-kun já devia estar aqui!

- Ah, esse aí vai demorar - provocou o outro.

- Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte – Sora parou no meio da varanda e virou-se para eles, decidida – Se é para a surpresa de aniversário funcionar, temos que estar todos juntos antes da Mimi chegar, entendido?

Todos anuíram, excepto Taichi, que estava muito confuso.

- Qual surpresa?

- Taichi, tu vens comigo! - Sora ordenou, perante um Yagami que nem teve oportunidade de lhe perguntar porque voltou-se imediatamente para Joe e Iori - Vocês dois, fiquem atentos e façam com que o Koushirou-kun e o Ichijouji-kun apareçam aqui o mais rápido possível! Quero toda a gente aqui antes da Mimi-chan chegar, para lhes darmos os parabéns e abrirmos o portal, entendido? - o tom autoritário dela fez ambos ficarem muito direitos.

- Qual surpresa? - Taichi insistiu.

- Sim senhora... - Joe murmurou.

- A Hikari-chan e Takeru-kun vão falar com o chef. Mantenham o Daisuke e Miyako-chan afastados de mais sarilhos. - Sora olhou para os irmãos mais novos com um tom de voz mais sereno, porque ela sabia que podia contar com aqueles dois – Entendido?

Hiraki entreolhou-se com Takeru e sorriu; ambos anuíram.

- É possível mesmo controlar aqueles dois? - Iori indagou, sentiu-se um pouco desfraldado.

Takeru encolheu os ombros.

- A Miyako-chan sim, mas o Daisuke logo se vê...

Hikari riu-se da careta que ele fez. O irmão veio para interromper e segredar uma pergunta.

- _A surpresa vai ser na Digital W...? _- calou-se.

Diante de um Taichi boquiaberto, Hikari surpreendeu Takeru ao agarrá-lo por um braço e piscou um olho a Sora enquanto o mantinha junto a si com ar sedutor. Parecia não ter ouvido o irmão.

- Vamos rápido, antes que a Mimi-chan chegue! - ela sorriu e afastou-se com o seu par.

Joe observou os escolhidos da luz e da esperança muito juntinhos e suspirou pesadamente. Ajeitou as lentes dos óculos e ousou ponderar que, naquele ritmo, ia ficar ainda mais desenquadrado da festa por ser dos poucos rapazes ali sem um rabo de saia a agarrá-lo. E depois, sentiu-se um perfeito idiota por pensar numa coisa tão estúpida. Isto fê-lo pensar em Mimi...

- Tu viste aquilo...? - Taichi estava a dizer atrás dele, mas Sora interrompeu-o.

- Ela tem catorze anos! Vê se tens vergonha!

- Joe-san? Vamos? - outra voz fê-lo olhar para baixo.

O escolhido da lealdade sentiu uma gota de suor ao perceber que o seu par da noite seria o pequeno Iori, mas seguiu-o... embora não sem olhar para trás, desconfiado, ao perceber que deixavam Sora e Taichi sozinhos.

A primeira encarou intensamente o escolhido da coragem, que ainda estava ali com cara de tacho, perguntando-se desde quando a irmã lhe escapara do controle.

- Tu às vezes pareces um pai desnorteado – ela reclamou, com tom de censura – Quando é que vais deixar a Hikari e o Takeru-kun namorarem?

- Eu... Eles já nam... O quê? - Taichi acabou por exclamar, sem processar inteiramente a frase que tinha acabado de ouvir. Um universo onde a sua irmãzinha mais nova pudesse ter relações sexuais com alguém, fosse o Takeru ou quem fosse, era uma possibilidade que não cabia no seu cérebro.

Sora revirou os olhos e simplesmente desistiu. Em vez disso, espreitou para dentro do salão, o rosto parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes...

- O que vamos fazer? Empatar a Mimi-chan?

- Não, quero falar com o Yamato e descobrir o que raio se passou com ele...

Como Taichi mal a ouviu, teve que arrastá-lo quase como um cachorro pela trela. Mergulharam novamente do mar de pessoas estrangeiras e na barulheira, e Taichi percebeu que estavam a afastar-se do maior círculo de pessoas.

- Por que raio estamos a ir embora?

- Não vamos embora. Mas achas que ele ia ficar no meio desta confusão? - a voz dela entoou como se fosse óbvio – Ele deve estar num lugar mais sossegado.

Taichi sentiu a mão dela apertar-lhe o pulso, e mesmo não vendo o rosto inteiro dela por completo, compreendeu de súbito que a preocupação dela não era só um capricho de quem fora abandonada pelo par da festa. Sora estava mais séria e, talvez por isso, seguiu-a sem protestar nem fazer piadinhas.

Passaram por uma abertura na parede, que formava um grande arco. Foram ambos apanhados de surpresa ao encontrar ali um salão anexado. Assim que entraram e a porta se fechou, a confusão e a música barulhenta ficou para trás, como se pertencesse a outro universo.

- Uau!

O ambiente daquele novo salão era sóbrio e calmo. Tocava uma música romântica, do tipo que convidava casais maduros a uma dança a dois. Também não havia mesas, apenas um bar que servia cocktails e um mordomo com ar profissional a limpar copos por detrás do balcão espelhado. Mas o que admirou Taichi foi que não havia ali ninguém; umas poucas pessoas podiam ser ouvidas conversando na varanda, mas o salão em si estava vazio. As conversas pareciam também um pouco mais quietas, em língua estrangeira.

- Não sabia que este edifício era tão grande – Taichi pestanejou ao identificar a mobília ocidental; as madeiras de carvalho esculpidas como aquelas grandes mansões inglesas que via em filmes davam um ar muito exótico - e chique. Sinto-me quase um James Bond - e riu-se da sua própria piada.

- Taichi...

A voz da amiga pareceu-lhe calma, mas com um timbre de dúvida. Como se fosse finalmente autorizada a falar, ela largou-o e Taichi pôde observá-la melhor. Percebeu que os lábios dela estavam vagamente comprimidos... e ele sentiu-se vagamente desconfortável com isso.

- Sora, ele deve estar por aí, tem calm...

- Não é nada disso – ela interrompeu-o, em tom ameno; a voz soou mais sossegada do que sinceramente estava à espera. Limitou-se a encará-lo com ar sério – Ouviste o que o Takeru-kun disse há pouco no corredor, não ouviste?

Taichi pestanejou, porque não estava à espera desta abordagem. Agora que reparava nisso, a Sora parecia ter ansiado aquela oportunidade. Será que o tinha feito ficar sozinho com ela, só para lhe perguntar aquilo?

- Não sei. O que foi que ele disse? - piscou os olhos, confuso.

Sora mostrou-se paciente.

- Que "o Yamato deixou de falar com ele". De certeza que o ouviste...

Sim, tinha ouvido. Mas fizera os possíveis para não parecer demasiado interessado; o que raio ele tinha a ver com a vida dos dois irmãos, afinal? Endireitou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Fingiu-se interessado no tecto e tentou parecer casual.

- E então?

Sora estava intranquila e o silêncio com que se deteve para dar a resposta foi eloquente por si mesmo.

- É que... - ela começou a falar, e por alguma razão tinha um ar culpado. Taichi deixou cair a máscara da indiferença, ao olhar para ela mais atentamente e francamente curioso. – Eu sei do que ele estava a falar, porque fui a casa do Yamato naquele dia.

Este foi o momento em que Taichi se arrependeu imediatamente de ter cedido. A última coisa que ele precisava de saber era os detalhes da vida privada entre ela e o amigo.

- Ele estava a falar com o Takeru por telefone e o Yamato ficou zangado comigo por ter entrado sem avisar. Perguntou-me se eu tinha ouvido a conversa deles, e eu disse-lhe que tinha acabado de chegar e que não ouvi nada, mas...

- Ok, já percebi. O que é que tem? - Taichi atalhou, mas percebeu que tinha sido demasiado frio. Sora dirigiu-lhe um olhar magoado e, para não soar tão grosseiro, tentou desesperadamente dizer mais qualquer coisa - Quero dizer... Ele... disse-te ao menos por que é que ficou zangado?

Ouviu-a respirar fundo.

- ...não... - ela balbuciou – Mas eu menti-lhe. Cheguei a ouvir um bocado da conversa.

- Não me digas - Taichi sorriu um pouco, provocador.

- Taichi - ela ameaçou-o.

- Está bem, continua...

O escolhido da coragem aguardou. O mordomo que tinha estado a limpar copos aproximou-se para oferecer cocktails e ele tomou a liberdade de aceitar, pegando em dois copos.

- Ouvi-o a perguntar ao Takeru sobre o que é que ele achava de ir viver com a mãe deles...

Taichi quase entornou uma das bebidas em cima do empregado; praguejou e pediu desculpas. Felizmente o homem saiu ileso e sorriu como se nada fosse, antes de se afastar rumo ao salão central com a travessa de drinks. Já Taichi, girou nos calcanhares para voltar a olhar para a amiga, espantado. Encontrou-a com aquele olhar de expectativa e curiosidade, e ela continuou:

- Quando cheguei, eles os dois estavam a discutir. Acho que o Takeru lhe disse qualquer coisa que ele não gostou... o Yamato desligou a chamada assim que me viu na sala.

Ela tinha terminado. Taichi não soube exactamente o que dizer. De certo modo sentia-se surpreendido, porque conhecia mais ou menos o perfil do amigo que era muito pouco chegado à mãe. Por outro lado, aquela era uma informação completamente inútil nas suas mãos.

- Ahm... e fizeste alguma coisa? - fingiu-se interessado.

- Não, o que é que eu podia fazer?

Mas Taichi conhecia Sora muito bem. Ela não era o tipo de mulher de sair por aí contando o segredo dos outros, ainda por cima, de alguém tão próximo dela. Ela estava preocupada...

- Sora... por que é que me estás a contar isso? - ele pestanejou, genuinamente confuso. Ofereceu-lhe o segundo copo, distraidamente.

- O Yamato foi-te buscar hoje de tarde – ela aceitou-o, mas não bebeu – Ele não te contou nada? Mesmo nada?

Está bem, agora Taichi tinha que se sentir exasperado.

- Não. Já respondi a isso! – disse secamente, e adicionou um pouco irritado: – Se nem tu sabes, desisto! Perguntei-lhe o que ele tinha. Não me disse nada, casmurro como é, mas sinceramente agora nem quero saber! - uma parte do seu tom de voz traiu-o. Não queria que Sora percebesse que na verdade também se sentia amuado.

Ela pestanejou e deixou um vago sorriso crescer-lhe nos lábios. Por fim, reprimiu uma breve risada.

- O que foi? - Taichi desafiou-a com má cara.

Sora recompôs-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Desculpa. Eu só queria confirmar.

- Confirmar o quê?

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Confirmar que estavas a fingir-te desinteressado, e que não estavas a esconder-me qualquer coisa.

- Quem diabo está a fingir o quê? - Taichi disparou na defensiva – Eu não quero saber mesmo! Ele que se desenrasque sozinho...

- Hai, hai [3] – ela enxotou as desculpas dele com uma mão e levou o copo aos lábios, com um ar subitamente mais tranquilo...

Não esperava que alguém como Taichi, do tipo demasiado voltado para o próprio umbigo, entendesse o sentimento que a incomodava. Mas ela não se importava. A forma como Yamato gritara naquele dia tinha-a feito sentir-se culpada, e embora ela ainda não soubesse o motivo, agora sabia pelo menos que o motivo de variação de humor do namorado não era ela. Se nem mesmo Taichi sabia de nada, podia retirar esse peso da sua consciência...

E bebeu o cocktail, ou pelo menos até saborear a mistura. Além do sabor de Giner Ale e lima, foi completamente surpreendida pelo suave trave de álcool. Ela cuspiu imediatamente para o copo e parou de imediato, horrorizada. Observou o líquido alaranjado, enjoada com o cheiro.

- Taichi, isto é...?

- Hnm?

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. Descobriu que o copo dele já estava quase vazio, e que ele limpava a boca às costas da mão, confuso.

- O que foi?

- Taichi! - exclamou, irritada – O que raio te passou pela cabeça para beber isto?

- Ei! - ele protestou porque sentiu a preciosa bebida arrancada das duas mãos. Viu-a afastar-se e foi atrás dela – Ah, vá lá! Foi o tipo de há pouco que nos ofereceu!

- E ele não sabe que é proibido beber antes dos 20 anos?

- E então? - entoou como uma criança que tinha acabado de perder um brinquedo - Toda a gente aqui é americana, como raio eles vão saber? E que eu saiba, na América pode-se beber a partir dos...

- Tu não tens dezoito anos! - Sora ameaçou-o com o indicador.

- Dezassete ou dezoito, qual é a diferença? - Taichi sorriu agora em tom provocador – Isso só significa que pareço mais velho.

- As tuas atitudes não são mais velhas... Pareces uma criança!

- É por isso que me adoram~

Sora mostrou-lhe a língua como resposta.

- Guarda isso para o Yamato, ok?

- Seu...

Pousou as bebidas e quis bater-lhe, e embora não com tanta força quanto isso, Taichi riu-se e fugiu dela, simulando uma pequena pirueta para se esquivar. Felizmente estavam praticamente sozinhos, porque ele derrubou um par de cadeiras de pé alto ao tentar formar uma barreira entre ambos.

- Vê se te comportas! - Sora passou uma mão pela testa e desviou o olhar - Ok, desisto, vamos voltar...

- Isso significa que eu ganhei? - ele refutou, colocando as cadeiras no lugar, divertido.

Ela sorriu e apanhou-o de surpresa; voltou-se subitamente para trás para agarrá-lo. Taichi só teve tempo de ver uma cabeça ruiva aproximar-se. Riu-se e exclamou "Isso é batota!" antes de sentir as mãos dela empurrarem-no e as costas contra a parede.

Sora celebrou a sua vitória a rir.

- Numa luta, vale tudo!

Taichi mostrou um sorriso lascivo.

- Se é assim que queres...

- _NÃO, TAICHI, PÁRA!_

- Quem é o vitorioso agora! - ele exclamou com um riso triunfante.

Ataque de cócegas: o trunfo contra quem ousa ownar Taichi Yagami! Sora estava a rir à gargalhada, a tal ponto que quase perdia o equilíbrio.

- Por favor, pára! - implorou, entre o riso descontrolado – Está bem! Ganhaste! _Ganhaste!_

- Não ouvi! Fala mais alto!

- TAICHI, _POR AMOR DE DEUS, PÁRA!_

A ofegar e a rir ainda, Sora foi liberta das mãos dele e afastou-se. Bateu nele, desta vez com mais força.

- Olha só o que fizeste! Vou ter que pentear-me outra vez!

Taichi ajudou-a a levantar-se, bem humorado.

- Para quê? Ficas melhor de cabelo solto!

- Não te perguntei nada!

Mas viu o rosto dela ficar da cor da blusa e da saia que usava. Ela desviou os olhos rubros e puxou o gancho do cabelo para libertá-lo. Assim que o cabelo cedeu ao peso da gravidade, ganhou a forma que Taichi comparava carinhosamente a um polvo (para grande aborrecimento da mesma, mas que por alguma razão a detia de mudar de penteado).

Sora aproximou-se de um dos espelhos do bar para observar o reflexo dela, e suspirou aborrecida.

- Vou ter que tirar a maquilhagem! Se alguém me apanha assim... - ela procurou a mala, que deixara cair no chão por causa do amigo. Taichi viu-a e apanhou-a para a devolver.

- Acho que vi um quarto de banho à direita.

Sora anuiu, apesar de tudo, bem-disposta.

- Mais tarde tiramos a desforra, isto não fica assim! - aceitou a mala e dirigiu-se à porta por onde tinham entrado – Vê se te compostas, vai ver se o senpai já encontrou o Koushirou-kun!

- Sim senhora - Taichi não escondeu o sorriso ansioso ao ouvir falar do Izumi. Viu Sora abrir a porta, com um último olhar desconfiado e desapareceu de vista.

Uma vez sozinho, arriscou-se uma olhada vaidosa ao espelho. Ao contrário dela, pentear o cabelo não era exactamente um problema, por isso, limitou-se a apertar o botão da camisa e sorrir para o seu reflexo. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de voltar-se, um outro reflexo no espelho chamou-lhe a atenção. De pé e de braços cruzados, olhos azuis fixos nele, viu o reflexo de... Yamato Ishida.

Taichi quase teve um ataque de susto. Encontrou-o à porta da varanda, com cara de poucos amigos, e aparentemente não estava ali há pouco tempo.

- Yamato, o que raio fazes aí? - exclamou e largou o espelho, para encarar a versão em carne e osso – E onde raio estiveste? A Sora andava à tua procura!

- ...sim, eu vi – a voz dele arrepiou-o, como se uma parede de gelo lhe tocasse nas costas. Taichi não soube porquê, mas a voz dele não soou normal.

Um silêncio pesado infectou o ambiente da divisão. O Yagami sentiu toda a euforia de minutos atrás ir pelo ralo, dando lugar a um sentimento de azedume da boca do estômago, nada a ver com os canapés que comera antes. O salão era grande, mas o facto de estar vazio e silencioso não tornara a conversa dele com Sora exactamente difícil de acompanhar... e se Yamato estava ali na varanda, era porque entrara muito antes deles. Não havia outra entrada. Na varanda, havia apenas mais três casais de estranhos que continuavam a conversar e a sorrir em inglês, indiferentes aos dois jovens.

Por instantes, Taichi teve esperanças que Yamato aproveitasse para contar-lhe o que acontecera, mas o que aconteceu não foi nada disso. Sem dizer um palavra, Yamato desencostou-se da porta envidraçada da varanda e afastou-se, em silêncio, em direcção à porta da saída.

- Yamato? - o escolhido da coragem não percebeu a atitude dele; tentou desesperadamente descobrir o que ele fizera de mal – Ouve, a Sora não me contou por mal! E eu nem percebi o que raio ela quis ao falar-me do Takeru, mas... Yamato! - exclamou, porque estava a ser ignorado.

BAM!

Ele fechou a porta com força... e Taichi ficou especado a olhar para ela, sozinho.

_O que raio fora aquilo?_

* * *

**Glossário japonês:**

[1] Itadakimasu - é uma expressão que os japoneses utilizam antes das refeições e demonstra gratidão.

[2] Baka - significa "estúpido", "idiota".

[3] Hai - significa "sim", "ok".

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Calma, que o Yamato não é parvo. Ele tem as suas razões para ter agido como agido, ok? xDD Tudo a seu tempo.


	4. No terraço

**IV  
****N****o terraço**

Mas Taichi não ficou parado por muito tempo. Refeito do primeiro impacto, praguejou baixinho e precipitou-se atrás do amigo.

- Yamato!

Empurrou a porta, mas o barulho do salão principal abafou-lhe completamente a voz. Taichi olhou em volta, irritado, por uma simples razão: havia ali demasiadas cabeças louras! Só que não teve tempo de protestar muito porque, de repente, a música foi desligada.

Reinou um súbito silêncio. Nesse instante, todas as luzes do salão morreram.

- Ohhh! - a multidão fez um coro de entusiasmo.

- O que raio...? - Taichi piscou os olhos, estavam completamente às escuras.

E então... ouviu-se uma música teatral, que ressoou pelo equipamento acústico. A música anunciava a chegada de alguém e ele girou a cabeça. Foi mesmo a tempo de vislumbrar um holofote iluminar a zona do palco.

- _Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Japan! Thank you so much for travelling overseas to share this moment with me, it really means a lot, thank you so much everyone!_- uma voz feminina, muito alegre e familiar, foi ampliada mais de dez vezes e fez-lhe vibrar o chão debaixo dos ténis. Imediatamente a seguir, por cima dos aplausos e muitos abraços, Taichi ficou a observar a recém chegada e ficou especado a olhar.

Se ele achara a Sora bonita, o que dizer da Mimi? Ela estava de arrasar, com um vestido de Verão que surpreendeu pela simplicidade. Esperava ver uma versão numero dois da princesa do castelo dos Gekomons, mas em vez disso, tinha diante si uma Mimi mais velha, com um vestido branco de pérola. Nenhuma decoração foleira, nem costuras esquisitas, nem folhos, nem nada: apenas um tecido liso, aconchegado às formas do seu corpo, nem muito raso, nem muito curvo – ela tinha o busto ideal de uma garota japonesa. O cabelo castanho caía-lhe para trás da cabeça e por cima das orelha delicadas como uma cascata de espirais. E os lábios dela brilhavam, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso que ela dedicava às pessoas que vinham para a cumprimentar, elogiar, ou abraçar.

- Onii-chan!

- O... quê? - Taichi viu a irmã aparecer ao seu lado, e ela parecia muito entusiasmada. Não lhe perguntou como diabo ela o conseguiu encontrar naquela multidão, sem luzes.

- Estávamos à tua procura! - Hikari girou a cabeça e pôs-se em bicos dos pés, para ver por cima das cabeças – Onde está a Sora-san? O Koushirou-san já chegou!

- Ah... - Taichi ficou tentado a segui-la para ir provocar o escolhido do conhecimento, mas por alguma razão, a ideia já não o divertia assim tanto – A Sora foi meter maquilhagem ou lá o quê. Vocês estão aonde?

- Lá fora na varanda – ela fez uma careta – Decidimos falar com a Mimi-san quando as coisas acalmarem – apontou para a confusão atrás dela, onde Mimi ria imenso, e agora transportava um urso de pelúcia maior do que ela - Além disso, está muito calor aqui. Sabes quantas pessoas vieram? Cinquenta! Já imaginaste cinquenta pessoas numa festa de aniversário lá em casa?

Naquele instante, as luzes voltaram a ligar-se, e a música de fundo voltou a ressoar pelo salão. Ele deu consigo a olhar em volta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Hikari indagou, curiosa. Taichi baixou a cabeça para dar com ela a olhar para si.

- Ah... - hesitou – Vi o Yamato por uns instantes, mas ele desapareceu quando as luzes se desligaram – pareceu-lhe a forma mais simples de explicar as coisas.

- Então vamos procurá-lo!

- Não faz mal - ele sorriu – Eu vou. Vai procurar a Sora, ela ainda deve estar no WC.

Viu a irmã obedecer e afastar-se ao longo da parede, na direcção de uma porta onde estava escrito "Mulher" numa tabuleta cor de rosa.

Taichi não queria meter-se em nada complicado, muito menos durante o aniversário da amiga. Mas tinha que confessar que sentia-se inquieto. Ele não era parvo. Yamato apanhara-o a ele e a Sora a brincar um com o outro, naquela sala. Pensando bem, será que não tinha sido isso que o fizera zangar-se? Yamato parecia já ter motivos para estar de mau humor, então, será que ele não piorara as coisas? Afinal, era como se tivessem andado a flertar nas costas dele. E por mais virtudes que Yamato tivesse, Taichi não podia evitar senão classificá-lo do tipo ciumento...

- ...grande parvo – resmungou. Ao mesmo tempo, queria bater-lhe, mas achou que primeiro devia caçá-lo para explicar as coisas.

Lembrou-se da dica de Sora sobre "ele estar num lugar afastado das pessoas". Por isso, decidiu sair do salão e voltar ao corredor, ignorando completamente o que se passava na festa. Mimi tinha que lhe perdoar.

No hall, parou de andar assim que encontrou a moça estrangeira dos "nyahs" a dançar. Taichi queria evitá-la a todo o custo. Será que Yamato passara por ela? Olhou para o lado. Encontrou outro par de escadas que subiam. Não sabia se era permitido entrar naquela área, mas imaginou que, por mais zangado que estivesse, Yamato não teria saído do edifício.

Subiu cinco lances de degraus, até já não ouvir praticamente melodia nenhuma lá em baixo. Viu uma porta cinzenta no ultimo andar, onde estava escrito "acesso ao ar livre". Quando abriu a porta, sentiu a brisa quente da noite agraciar-lhe o rosto... e , coincidência ou não, a voz do Ishida veio com ela. Taichi observou o lugar e percebeu que estava no andar mais alto do prédio, aberto ao céu da noite. Havia muito espaço, aquilo que devia corresponder a toda a largura do edifício, e o perímetro do lugar estava vedado com grades. Havia ali uma reserva de gás e podia ouvir o barulho de três ventiladores a motor...

- ...eu sei disso.

Taichi fechou a porta devagar, e piscou os olhos. Não queria que Yamato o evitasse, por isso, tentou ser discreto até aproximar-se o bastante. Ele estava sentado contra o gradeamento, a olhar lá para baixo.

- Não tem nada a ver com ela! Sou eu que...

- Yamato?

Yamato sobressaltou-se. Virou-se para trás e pareceu perder os rumos do que estava a dizer ao telemóvel. Ao ver Taichi ali, mostrou uma mistura de indignação com dúvida.

- Eu... Pai, já te ligo, está bem? - ele não deu tempo ao interlocutor de responder e simplesmente desligou o aparelho com um clique seco. Depois disso, respirou fundo, antes de voltar-se para o amigo com ar exasperado e quase recriminatório – O que é queres?

- Por que é que estavas a telefonar ao teu pai? - Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Subtileza nunca fora o seu forte, e por isso, quase podia jurar que Yamato conteve alguma dose de divertimento. Mas quando desviou o olhar e se pôs a olhar lá para baixo, para a cidade, estava com um ar bem sério. Só que desta vez, não o mandou calar-se. Enfiou uma mão num dos bolsos e ficou ali, parado. Taichi quis desculpar-se, antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa...

- Olha... à cerca do que viste à pouco, a sério, não foi nada demais – disparou isto numa tirada, sem nem pensar no que estava a dizer – E eu e a Sora só estávamos a falar porque... bom, porque ela preocupa-se contigo...

Yamato levantou a cabeça para o observar, espantado. Observou-o, por alguns momentos, até perceber o que ele estava a insinuar. Como resposta, suspirou pesadamente como se estivesse a apelar às suas reservas de paciência.

- Baka... - soprou com voz cansada – Não é nada disso...

Taichi não soube se devia sentir-se aliviado ou indignado. Mas reparou que o tom dele estava mais sereno. Fosse o que fosse que ele tinha conversado, a conversa tinha-o acalmado um pouco.

- Sim, eu estava a telefonar ao meu pai... - Yamato começou a brincar com o aparelho que tinha na mão, como se estivesse a pensar nas palavras. Não olhou para ele.

Taichi franziu o sobrolho. Se tivesse ficado calado e esperado, talvez Yamato tivesse começado a falar, mas infelizmente não teve a sensibilidade para tanto.

- Por que é que saíste da tua banda? A Sora descobriu há pouco. Ela acha que fundiste um fusível...

Yamato respondeu com um olhar penetrante. Claro que aquela era a opinião dele, não da Sora. Taichi tinha aquele péssimo hábito de sair-se com algum gracejo, para tentar aliviar o ambiente, mas esquecia-se frequentemente que nem todos tinham o humor dele, e que podia até estar a ofender quem o ouvia.

O escolhido da coragem percebeu que não tinha sido feliz na escolha de palavras, por isso não disse nada.

- ...eu não queria fazer disto um grande drama – Yamato resmungou, falando para ninguém em particular.

- ...o quê? - Taichi insistiu.

Yamato engoliu... e encarou-o, num ar de resignação.

- Mas és teimoso, acho que não tenho escolha não é...?

- Yamato, o que raio é que...

- Taichi, o que se passa é que eu e o meu pai vamos mudar de casa – Yamato cortou-lhe a palavra, com um tom nada simpático – Eu saí da banda, porque para a próxima semana já não vou estar em Odaiba.

Houve um silêncio prolongado, que só foi cortado pela buzina dos carros, lá longe. Taichi pestanejou.

- Espera aí, repete lá isso? - achou que tinha ouvido mal.

Yamato acenou com a cabeça.

- É isso que ouviste - balbuciou - Na próxima segunda-feira, vou para França.

Havia alguma coisa de muito errada naquele tom de voz. Tinha que ser uma piada.

- Como assim, "vais para França"? - Taichi teve que repetir, quase a rir-se, na esperança de que fosse uma piada – Mas depois voltas! Não faz sentido nenhum! Se fosses mesmo embora de Odaiba, não ias sem dizer nada a ninguém, não era?

Mas o silêncio de Yamato dizia-lhe exactamente o contrário. E o sorriso dele desfez-se lentamente no rosto... enquanto observava a silhueta do louro, recortada contra o gradeamento e as luzes do edifício em frente.

- Já disse, não quero fazer disto um grande drama. Se eu voltar, depois mando notícias. Para já, é isso...

- Mas tu estás parvo? - Taichi exclamou, num acesso de irritação. Yamato olhou para ele... - Tu querias ir-te embora assim, sem dizer nada?

- Estou a dizer-te agora, não estou?

- Sim, porque vim atrás de ti! - Taichi elevou a voz, zangado.

- Exactamente o que eu não queria!

- A culpa é tua por agires daquela maneira! - acusou.

- Quem foi que estava a meter-se com a Sora?! - Yamato foi aos arames - És sempre assim quando bebes?

- AHÁ! - Taichi exclamou, vitorioso - Então afinal importas-te!

Yamato calou-se, furioso consigo mesmo. Houve uma pausa. Durante esses momentos, encararam-se olhos nos olhos, como duas feras. Taichi dissera-o, mas lá no fundo tinha a certeza que não era bem assim... Se Yamato realmente se tivesse incomodado, simplesmente tinha-lhe dado um soco e resolvido as coisas da forma mais prática.

O louro quebrou o contacto visual, baixando o olhar, mas fê-lo com um sorriso irónico nos lábios.

- Estás a ver? É precisamente este tipo de drama que eu queria evitar. Tu não entendes...

- Uma ova que não entendo! - Taichi cortou-lhe a palavra, mas estava agora a perguntar-se se Yamato estava a gozar com a cara dele – Tens os teus amigos aqui, todos juntos, e tu dizes-me que vais-te embora sem dizer nada a ninguém? Que raio de escolhido da amizade faz uma coisa dessas?

- Estamos junto sim – Yamato continuou a sorrir de modo estranho – No aniversário da Mimi, que por acaso mora nos Estados Unidos agora. E ela está tão longe, não é?

- Tu não és a Mimi! - Taichi gritou furioso – Não tens o dinheiro da família dela! Ao contrário dela, não é que possas voltar a toda a hora e todo o instante, quando queres!

Qualquer vestígio de sorriso desapareceu no rosto do Ishida. Ela agora parecia mais zangado do que nunca.

- Bravo! - exclamou o louro, atiçado – Era justamente isso que eu precisava de ouvir!

- E a Sora? - Taichi ignorou o sarcasmo dele – Também vais embora sem dizer nada a ela?

- Mete a Sora fora disto!

- Tens noção que ela está lá em baixo a rir com o pessoal, sem saber que daqui a uma semana não te vai ver na escola?

- Pára com...

- E como tu achas que eu ia ficar, quando ela aparecesse à minha porta? Isso é maneira de romper o namoro com ela?

- EU SEI DISSO!

Yamato tinha-se levantado, e ofegava... E se Taichi se calou, foi porque podia jurar que lhe tinha visto lágrimas no rosto. Podia afirmar que nunca o tinha visto chorar, e a ideia de assistir a um desses momentos assustou-o...

Subitamente, o motivo de todo aquele silêncio, o motivo de toda aquela irritação... Taichi percebeu que ele tinha estado a lutar contra aquilo, até chegar ele, ali mesmo, para colocar o dedo na ferida. E a brisa nocturna que soprava vagamente, de repente, vestiu-se de uma aura auspiciosa... como se anunciasse mais do que o fim do Verão...

- ...desde que o meu pai se separou... - estava escuro, por isso Taichi não viu bem. Talvez se tivesse enganado quanto às lágrimas, porque o timbre dele parecia calmo; só não escondia alguma amargura.

Mas Taichi descobriu de repente que não queria ouvir. Ele não queria saber da vida do amigo, não queria saber de nada. Queria parar com aquilo e voltar para a festa que tinha deixado. Queria continuar zangado com ele. Seria tarde demais?

- ...Durante anos, ele nunca encontrou ninguém depois da minha mãe. Mas agora... - ele engoliu – É a primeira vez que o vejo assim, a rir-se, daquela maneira

Mas então, por que ele continuava parado, a ouvir?

- Não sei se é uma coincidência. Ela é filha de pais japoneses, mas tem descendência francesa, tal como a minha mãe – Yamato fungou, como que amaldiçoasse esse simples facto – às vezes acho que ele a escolheu para a substituir, mas...

- Tu não tens que ir com eles - Taichi disse isto, antes que se pudesse controlar.

Ouviu-o respirar fundo.

- Taichi, olha bem para mim – ele deu um passo para a frente, e colocou-se numa zona mais iluminada. Yamato tinha os olhos azuis dele fixos nele, indubitavelmente húmidos. Taichi não disse nada. - Temos os dois dezassete anos. Se tivesses no meu lugar, o que é que fazias?

Por breves instantes, Taichi imaginou como seria ver-se subitamente sozinho a viver no coração de Tóquio. Que tipo de emprego ele teria, se mal terminara a escolaridade obrigatória? Ele aguentaria ficar longe dos pais e da irmã, tão de repente, no prazo de uma semana? Pagar a sua própria casa, água, luz e estudos? Pagar uma casa? No fim, teve que sacudir a imagem de si mesmo a viver debaixo da ponte para voltar a encarar o amigo com seriedade.

- Eu viro-me sozinho se quiser – Yamato resmungou - Se eu quiser, também arranjo um emprego. Mas sabes o que isso significa? Deixar de viver com ele. Eu sei que tarde ou cedo vou acabar tendo a minha vida e deixá-lo, mas é muito cedo para isso! Eu já perdi a minha mãe, o meu irmão, não quero... - hesitou - perdê-lo agora a ele! Para uma estranha! - disse, por fim.

- Então... - Taichi tentou procurar as palavras, não queria dizer outra coisa que o magoasse ainda mais - ...o que a Sora disse sobre o Takeru...?

Yamato fungou e abanou a cabeça.

- ...o meu irmão acha que fui egoísta – balbuciou – E ele tem razão, não achas? - engoliu e começou a andar por ali, de um lado para o outro. Taichi não entendeu.

- O que vocês falaram?

- Durante todo este tempo tratei a minha mãe com frieza, às vezes, até a via como uma rival do meu pai, entendes? Por fazê-lo passar por tudo aquilo... De repente, ligo para ela a perguntar "O pai vai casar e mudar para França. Posso ficar em Odaiba com vocês?" - cobriu as mãos, furioso consigo mesmo - É claro que ele gritou comigo! Até agradeço por não ter passado o telefone à nossa mãe. O que raio ela ia pensar...?

Taichi fechou os olhos e praguejou baixinho. Quando os reabriu, não conseguiu encarar Yamato nos olhos. Parte de si sentia empatia por ele, mas outra parte queria bater-lhe até ele não poder andar mais. Queria enfiar aqueles punhos cerrados naquela cara dele e forçá-lo a entender que a Sora estava longe de ser o único problema dele, se ele achava que só ela merecia consideração na decisão de se mudar para outro país.

Algures, lá em baixo, começou a ouvir-se música mais alto, e uma batida rítmica de uma festa no seu auge... e ele afrouxou a força que fazia a unir os punhos...

- ...Taichi?

Yamato piscou os olhos. O Yagami tinha virado costas, e enfiado as mãos nos bolsos. Afastava-se agora em direcção à porta por onde tinha vindo.

- ...Taichi, aonde...?

- Hoje é o aniversário da Mimi-chan... – a voz de Taichi interrompeu-o, num timbre ácido mas firme.

Era difícil dizer o ele estava a pensar. Apesar de ao início tê-lo afastado, Yamato sentia-se traído por o ver ir sem nenhuma palavra ou pergunta sequer... Viu a mão dele alcançar a maçaneta da porta, com uma sensação de acidez na boca do estômago... que aliviou quando ele estacou, sem olhar para trás.

- Limpa a cara e vem para baixo... - ouviu-o murmurar - Não vamos estragar a festa dela. Mais tarde... a gente fala sobre isto.

Viu-o girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta metálica. Fechou-a com mais força e barulho do que teria sido necessário...

* * *

** A**

LE DORAMA~! Tchi, realmente não vai com a minha cara escrever "angst", além disso, a natureza do Taichi é resolver problemas, com optimismo! Portanto, aguardem aí, as coisas vão melhorar! :D Como? Just wait!

Read & Review! xD


End file.
